digimon tamers phantom
by lynx heart of moon clan
Summary: Four friends discover an amazing world as they become the new digimon tamers and fight evil. when the digital and real world is threatened only digidestind can save it so when america is in trouble its time for new tamers. join kian, kendall, roda and serena.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 genisis of ice

It started as a normal day full of normal activity and normal youtube. Kian had tried to email his friend raven girl123 on wattpad. It was then time for youtube. Suddenly the internet started blinking in and finally went out, he tried to fix it when suddenly this weird binary code popped up on it. Then the power went out.

"What the h&!?" kian exclaimed. The screen was now glowing. "Great my mom must have put wine in my morning grape juice cause i am definitely hallucinating." kian thought. The screen flashed a snowy white and the next second the chair he had been in was empty.

digimon theme song i bet my life by imagin dragons.

Commercial break

Kian: now back to the series première of digimon tamers phantom

The next thing kian knew he was laying on a patch of grass. "Hi!" said some little cat thing. "What da frick are you?" kian asked. "I'm demibangamon and I'm a digimon." It answered. Kian then noticed the phone like device in his hand. He clicked information hoping to find out what he or it is.

"demibangamon a in training level beast type Digimon. Be careful of his crystal freeze attack." It responded. "Um, ok. Where am i?" kian asked. "The digital world." The small digimon responded. "The internet? What's that?" he asked. "Well it's like, oh never mind. Ok, I'm stuck in a strange place alone." Kian deduced. "What about me?" the striped cats head said. "I don't even know you."

"Well you're real nice." he said with a hiss back. "You know you're not that peachy either." Kian retorted. "Peachy?" He said with a question. "Is there anything you do know?" kian mocked. "What, are you calling me stupid?" he asked in an insulted tone. "What do you think fuzzy face?" kian joked. That tears it, crystal freeze.

He shot a bunch of ice that instantly froze on Kian's feet immobilizing him. "What the frick is this?" kian asked. "My crystal freeze attack, chilling isn't it." he said with a hint of smugness. "My feet may be frozen but i can still hit you. ugg, i missed." He said while swinging at him continuously and missing every time. "a, ha you can't catch me, you're stuck." demi Bangamon said as he bounced forward and backwards. "Got to break free." Kian thought.

"Lullaby scratch." A beam of pure noise hit him. "Ow yelled demibangamon as he rolled across the grass. "Teddymon, what's a no good bully like you doing in a nice place like this? Demi bangamon said with anger. "What's up fuzzy face, listen I've been needing some data and i think you're the prime candidate. Now just hold still." Said a small digimon that resembled a teddy bear head. "In your dreams."

"This is all so crazy. But i mean it's not that bad." Kian thought. "After I'm done with you I'm coming after you're friend over there." Teddymon threatened. Kian flinched with fear. "Not on your life buddy, you can take me, you can even take the entire digital world but that idiot kian off limits." Demi bangamon said in defense of kian. "Your one crazy cat, demibangamon!" kian yelled.

The device started glowing and shaking. "demibangamon digivolve too" , his head shrank and a body made out of ice grew from underneath him. It got covered in fur to match his head. A blade gantlet materialized from ice in his hand a belt made from brown leather rapped sideways around his body and finally blue sparks appeared. Bangamon!

The device stopped glowing. "What is that?" kian said with fear and confusion in his tone. Bangamon growled. "Um you know suddenly i think I'll spare you." he just kept growling. "Ok, well i guess i can handle him." Teddymon said unsurely. Ice Reith he said as ice covered his blade. He ran forward and stabbed him straight through. That was all it took.

"Bingaman!" kian yelled as he ran towards him. "That was awesome." oh was it, i hadn't noticed." Bangamon said smugly. "Ok well now that that that's over with, how do i get home?" kian asked. "No idea." Bangamon answered. "Well its getting late, let's find shelter." Kian suggested. "Ok that sounds like a good idea."

The two partners started to walk towards a trail when Kian's device lit up with four dots. They were blue, green, orange and yellow but they were still and faint. "We should fallow them, right bangamon." Kian asked. "Yah that might be a way home or at least a place to shelter." bangamon concluded. "then lets fallow green." And so they set off on their journey in the digital world but who knows what's waiting for them?

Mystery person: that sucks, will kian get home or is he stuck in this digital world. Keep reading digimon phantom to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 buckmons mangrove blast

the next day...

kian moved branch after branch hoping it would lead him to the out to the forest by his house. Hopeing that this was all a dream. hoping to see his nextdoor neighbers thare to greet him. hoping to be home. what he saw instead was a waste land with noting just wrekage and rocks. whoa, what is this? the remains of the digital world.

kian could see small digimon resembeling earth things. thare was a little plant digimon with a pink flower on its head had its foot stuck under a rock. some more of the same digimon were trying to move it. bangamon suddenly leaped down to help. don't worry palmon i'm here to help. he was obviosly strong enugh because he was able to move the boulder. thank you bangamon.

digimon theme song

comicial

bangamon:now back to our show.

meanwhile...

kendall sat infront of her computer readin a story on watt pad called my fake boyfriend. Oh my god that last chapter was so sad. suddenly her computer was coverd with binary. Woah, what is this crazy stuff? suddenly a bright light engulfed the room.

Whats this strange feling underneath me? its definitly not my carpet. she opend her eyes to a canyon bigger than shed ever seen. whare in the name of god am i! buzz. This really made her skin crawl. It was a humungus bee hive. Ok kendall just walk away slowly. for the first time she got a good glance of its looked like a butterfly and a bee had a baby ,only much bigger.

The device in her pocet that had apeard started glowing and projected a picture of it. puroromon, a in taining larva digimon. beware of its itch sting atack. kendall had caught one of thems eye. look comradzz, a human. and that means a tamer the other one put in. get her! a small figure jumped out from behind a rock. flowr daze. It was a small head of what apeard to be a dear. he then bit on her shirt and dragged her into a small cave. who are y. Shhh no time for questions, they could be back any time now. my atack only stuned them. i sugest we get lost , and fast.

the cave lead to an under ground forest. Wecome to the holly cave of huanglongmon. woah this is butiful. thats enught of that now lets go hide. No now awnser me, who are you? im fawnmon he responded. You mean a digimon, one of those creatures that destroyed west shenjuku in japan. no that was sort of like a digimon, it was called the d reaper. its a program that was desighd to elimenate anthing thats evolved to far. if it makes you feel better it also raveged this world.

Buzz i think that they went thizz way. fallow me. Oh no they found us, what do we do fawnmon? well just call your digimon. but i dont have one. then why are you here? i dont know. well then ill just have to take care of it. no ,you will get hurt or worse. i dont care. fawnmon! I use to just sit by my self but now i see fawnmon as a true friend.

Digivolution activate. fawnmon digivolve to ... his head sprouted vines from its botom an coverd himslf in them when it opend it revealed a deer with green spots and vines wraped around its neack and a flower bloomed. his horens started glowing a pine tree green. buckmon

devistaion horn! his hornes released a silver and green blast itch sting, but buckmon blocked it. mangrove blast. the vines on its neck grew out and formed a flower that relased a green blast. the puroromon desolved into littel yellow and dark brown bits.

yay, you did it buckmon. she huged him around the neck. hey go easy on me, and besides you gave me the power to digivolve. so what do we do now. well lets go back outside.


End file.
